


High school

by second2none



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second2none/pseuds/second2none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has been home schooled her whole life, but is now starting up at the local high school- Rose high.<br/>Annie has no idea what to expect, especially when she finds herself attracted to one of her classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school

**Author's Note:**

> Annie's POV  
> lovely lesbians  
> hate is not appreciated   
> tips, ideas and constructive criticism are appreciated   
> Just to practice writing, I'm not very good so i apologize  
> i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment !!

‘Don’t worry, they won’t bite’ Mr Bacxon- the principal of rose high school- joked.   
He knocked twice on the door of my new homeroom. I have to admit I was scared; I had never been to a real school. I had always been home-schooled, but now that Dad was never home anymore, I was stuck enrolling in high school.   
The door opened and a woman in her late 40’s greeted us with a warm smile. ‘Ahhh the new student, well come on in’, I looked at Mr Bacxon for help- I didn’t want to go in.   
‘See you later Annie, and good luck’ he gave me the creepiest wink I have ever seen and stalked off down the hall.   
The woman was back inside the class and the door was now wide open ‘now class we have a new student today’ the woman said from inside the classroom. I took a deep breath, come on Annie. Don’t be intimidated, you are strong. I walked into the classroom.  
I could feel all eyes on me.  
‘Why don’t you introduce yourself?’ The woman said, she gave me an encouraging smile, tilting her head.   
She reminded me of a duck, I hate ducks.  
I will call her ducky.   
Ducky continued to look at me until I turned to face the class.  
‘IamAnnieIamnewherewellobviously’ I spoke quickly, I didn’t pause once as I felt the heat rushing to my face as all eyes burnt my skin.  
‘Can you say that again?’ ducky asked, this chick was getting on my nerves.   
‘uhh-‘ I looked around the room, this is so stupid, why did they have to stare at me anyway?   
That’s when I realised not everyone was looking at me.   
‘I am Annie and I am new here’ I didn’t even try to fake a smile.  
There was an awkward silence for a while before ducky spoke  
‘Well Annie, I am Ms Mac. Would you like to take the seat behind Mikasa?’   
When ducky said this, the girl who had basically ignored me lifted her head from her desk and looked at me, when our eyes met I immediately looked away.  
I could feel my face going red. I quickly walked over to my new seat and sat down. The rest of the lesson was a bit of a blur, I spent it studying the girl in front of me- Mikasa.   
She rested her head on the desk lazily, as if she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention.   
Her hair was shoulder length and jet black, it looked so soft; I just wanted to reach out and touch it. The odd thing about the girl was she was wearing a red scarf- it was summer and the girl was wearing a scarf.   
Why do I even care? It’s not like I have ever cared what anyone else had done, so why now are you noticing this girl?   
The bell rang and everyone started to move. I waited to see what the girl in front would do, and as if she felt my gaze; she turned and looked at me.   
Our eyes met once again and for a minute we just looked at each other in silence.  
As Mikasa held my gaze I could feel every atom in my body buzz with life. I wanted to reach out and gently move the bit of hair that had just fallen in her fac-wait, what?   
I quickly looked down at my desk in shame, what was I thinking. What the hell!   
When I looked up again she was gone, I was left alone in an empty classroom- I felt an ache as I slowly stood and walked out of the room.

***************************  
I had hoped Mikasa would be in another one of my classes, but sadly she didn't seem to have the same electives as I did, although I couldn’t understand why I even cared what classes the girl had, I mean we had never even talked.   
As the bell rang to indicate the end of my first school day I walked to my locker. As I swung my locker door open a voice came over the PA  
‘students of rose high, our annual art show will be held tonight in the school gym. We ask all students to attend; the show will begin at 5 o’clock that is all- thank-you’.  
I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder, 5 o’clock, well it’s not like I had anything better to do.  
***************************  
The evening air was cool and felt nice on my skin as I walked to the school and through the large doors into the school hall. I looked down at my watch, 5:05.   
The school hall contained about 20 students, although I could hear more of them coming up the halls.  
I found myself gazing through the students looking for her, Mikasa.   
I was slightly disappointed when I didn't see her and decided I should go home and study or something- I mean I came at least.   
I started to turn back around and walk up the hall.   
Why did I even come, you know why you came Annie, you wanted to see her.  
I let out a sigh, well while I’m here I may as well get my English novel from my locker, I turned the corner and started for my locker.   
*********  
As I closed my locker up again I noticed that it was nicer down this end of the school-quieter.  
I ran my fingers along the lockers as I walked, I stuck close to the wall, my head down, as I turned the corner- which was not the best idea- I realised this when I found myself crashing to the ground, something heavy going down with me.  
As I hit the ground I felt the shock run up my spin, I also hit my head pretty hard.   
I let out a moan-I was definitely going to have a headache-as I opened my eyes.   
I felt my eyes open wide, ‘Mikasa?’ my voice came out softer than I hoped, I wasn’t even sure if she had heard me.   
‘It would seem that way wouldn’t it?’ she said as she shifted herself from laying on me till she was basically straddling me and rubbing her head.   
Why are you rubbing your head? I was the one who hit the ground. Oh shit, she is like…on top of me, what do I do?   
‘Watch where you are going next time’ she said as she moved her hands so they were on either side of my head- pinning me down.  
‘uhh, yeah sorry’ I felt myself blushing.   
Our eyes met and I found myself excited over what this could lead to.   
She was sitting sort of across my hips and shifted her weight slightly, I felt myself getting a little turned on.   
Wait no, no…she is a girl, what? You cannot feel this way Annie.   
Mikasa lent forward until her mouth was basically against my ear and whispered softly ‘why did you say sorry?’  
‘uhhh’ I felt my face going a bright red, she took a breath- which sent shivers down my spine- and whispered again   
‘What I mean is, why would you say sorry when I know you’re not?’ her mouth stayed close to my ear.   
‘Wha-‘ she cut me off  
‘I know you like this’  
‘I…’ No, no way. How did she know? This is bad. Very bad.  
Her nose nuzzled into my hair, I could feel her smiling- which gave me this funny feeling in my stomach.  
Her voice was soft as she dragged out each word ‘You don’t need to explain yourself’.  
She removed her face from the side of my head; instead she pressed her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.  
Before I knew what I was doing I lifted both my hands and seized her hips- pulling her body a little closer, Mikasa moved with my hands-no hesitation.   
Her body on mine sent tingles through my whole being, making me want her so much more.   
Wait this is wrong, Annie you shouldn’t feel this way.   
‘I told you, you like this’ she gave me a sly grin.  
I want you Mikasa, let me have you.   
I lifted my head from the ground and kissed her, she didn’t do anything for a second and for a split second I started to worry. Then I felt it, the most amazing feeling, she was kissing me back.  
My first kiss and I found myself getting lost in the moment; I left out a small sigh. She smiled at this, I could feel her smiling, and then her tongue slipped into my mouth.


End file.
